I Don't Know Enough ABout You
by HPITBBE
Summary: Summary: L/J: Set in their 6th Year. When James finally starts thinking he knows Lily Evans, it’s only the opening act. By the end of two months, she takes a bow. Similar to “I want to Know You”. R&R?
1. Making Progress

**Disclaimer: I own NADA. You know that already (:**

**Read and Review? I'd appreciate those :D**

* * *

_James P.O.V_

"What a load of dung," I snorted as I read the bulletin in the first floor corridor. The Head Boy and Girl, who were both Gryffindors, brought shame to our entire House by suggesting an event that would send half the bloody castle flying in all directions - and believe me, I would take my Shooting Star (more like Shitting Star - I really need a new broom), and lead the pack myself.

"Get this," I say in disbelief to a random Hufflepuff, "the _witches _ask the wizards. This is a travesty!" The tall Hufflepuff just nodded awkwardly and sauntered off to leave me to my muttering. I felt someone else behind me so I said irritably, and without restraint, "Whoever wants to go to this dumb ball is irrevocably an idiot."

"Funny, I thought that title belonged to you," that person said coldly. I turned around, and of course, because the stars weren't aligned correctly this night or something, Lily Evans thought I called her an idiot. And an irrevocable one at that. Brilliant.

I just sighed and leaned against the wall to sink into my cool, calm, collected stance. "Of course I didn't mean you, Evans," I say smoothly. "But this event will be nothing short of a fail."

Lily frowned and read the notice quickly, without emotion. Then she shrugged those small shoulders of hers. "It doesn't sound bad," she said slowly. "I don't see why it wouldn't attract some people."

"No one will go," I say confidently. She looked at me in a you-think-you're-so-cool kind of way, and I smiled at her.

"And you're so sure of this because…?" She stood there, lovely, patient, waiting for me to respond. She normally doesn't tolerate me, so I have to soak this moment and stretch it out as long as possible.

"None of the marauders are going."

Lily laughed, but it wasn't the laugh I loved. It was a mocking sort of laugh. "Pity," she said shortly.

I don't know why she seemed to find this idea so laughable. It's common knowledge that me and Sirius were the life of the party; Peter made people go along with our stupid jokes, and Moony would top off the extravagant night with an amusing McGonagall-worthy scolding.

I watch Lily still there, reading some other notes about a Charms club. (Is she a member? I must confirm someday…)

"So," I say in my most impressive drawl. She snapped her head to look at me then roll her eyes. "Are you planning on going?" I ask casually, almost indifferently, hoping she couldn't hear the _please-don't-go-or-I'll-be-obligated-to-go _wrapped around my voice like an itchy blanket.

"I might," she said simply, and I'm positive she was chuckling inside at my expense. She has made her decision, so I must change mine. It's always been this way.

"Well then, I just might, too." And this was true. Absolutely true.

"I thought you said you weren't going," she said, and she sounded disappointed. She'll come around.

"You change all my plans, darling." I wink at her. She opened her mouth (which I couldn't help but admire, it looked impossibly full and shapely), when out of the corner of my eye I see Sirius a few yards back, walking towards me. I vaguely hear Lily saying something that would have bitten at my heart had I been listening, but my only thought was to prolong our meeting, however badly it was going. So keeping an eye on Lily, who was still barking at me but now looking at the board again (there must be something interesting there that I haven't seen…McDaniel made Chaser, I suppose? I heard he tried out after Mason got injured...I know Lily used to fancy McDaniel…I must pay him a charming visit later if that was the case…), I try to tell Sirius to do an about-face and leave me the bloody hell alone with my eyes.

I think he took it as an invitation to walk faster, so I shook my head violently and nearly jumped when Lily glanced at me again. I shot her a crooked grin and watched as she rolled her lovely green eyes at me again.

"So you _don't _think your team will beat Ravenclaw?" she asked me in faint disbelief. She must have thought that was what I was shaking my head at.

I narrowed my eyes at her and tell her that of course not, my team will pummel their team so hard, they wished they booked a room in Azkaban. I looked over her head and Pad was only about a couple of feet ahead and I hiss heatedly, "_Go back you fool!_" Lily, of course, hears this and turns around to see Sirius, who was grinning widely.

"Ah, I'll let you speak to Black," Lily says cheerily, looking back at me, and flashes me a brilliant smile before skipping off, out of my grasp. I watch her longingly as she walks off to the grounds.

"Hey, mate!" Sirius says loudly upon arrival. "Bye, Lily-Flower!" he calls out to Lily, who had already turned the corner.

I slowly lift my head to meet Sirius eyes, and said through gritted teeth, "Bugger off next time I'm around Lily." Sirius's eyes grew wider, and a look of understanding fell onto his face like a curtain.

"Is that what you were trying to say?" Sirius asked. I nodded curtly, too incensed and my teeth too stuck together to form anymore words.

"Oh. Well Merlin, Prongs, if I thought you meant to, err, intervene because Evans was about to blast your face beyond recognition, we need new signs," Sirius says seriously, looking concerned. I just groan, because honestly, Sirius is my best mate, and I couldn't ask for someone cleverer, but simple things just don't seem to go through to him.

"What were you talking about?" he asked me quietly, sensing my disappointment.

"Look at the board," I said wearily. I saw him look at it with distaste, before reading it from far away as if getting too close would contaminate him with some unknown disease.

"McDaniel made Chaser?" he said, wrinkling his nose. Immediately, I shoved him aside and read the bottom left corner where Sirius was reading, and there it said, in fine print:

**MCDANIEL NEW RAVENCLAW CHASER**

"Are you mental?" Sirius asked me, knowing right away my haste and concern. "McDaniel is a troll. You can't possibly think that Evans still fancies him."

"I'll worry about that later," I said dismissively, looking away from the wall, a plan already forming in my head involving a jinx, a broom, and a bird. "That's not it anyway. Apparently Shaw and Edwards want to have a ball in the spring."

Sirius had a look on his face akin to the idea of extending a hand of friendship to Snape. "A _ball_?" He said it the same way you would say Death Eater.

"Yup, and Evans wants to go."

"She said that?"

"Well, I reckon she does. She said maybe, and maybe usually means yes," I said reasonably.

"No."

"Yes."

"No, I mean 'no, you're not going to the ball'."

"You're not my mum," I say sharply.

"If I was your mum you would have been able to go," Sirius said pointedly. I contemplate this, and I know he's right. "But you're not going."

"What makes you think I won't? I very well could."

"You can't be the life of the party by yourself."

"Who says I want to be the life of the party?"

"We're getting off topic," Sirius said quickly. "You can't go because it's lame, you know it." He placed his hands in his pockets.

"Maybe I like lame stuff."

"You're only going because Evans is going, and you don't even know she's going, so the fact that you say you're going is very optimistic of you," he said with a slight twitch of an eyebrow like maybe he wanted to raise it, but it was an inopportune time.

"Well I'll say this, if she is going, then I'm going, and you guys will have to go," I almost pleaded, because I'm pathetic and need my friends there. For moral support, when I woo Lily and sweep her off her feet. Knowing her she would bite me and I'll be forced to drop her, but I'll be chasing her and I'd get her in the end and hopefully she'd let me.

Sirius just smirked and then this very small, baby-faced girl came up to me.

"Are you James Potter?" she asked quietly.

"I'm sorry?" I splutter. Did she ask who I was? I'm _famous_.

Her little cheeks turned a solid shade of puce, and she said again, a little louder, "Are you James Potter?" I glared at Sirius who was laughing and banging his head lightly against the wall.

"Yes, I am," I say a little too roughly, and the poor girl (who was out of uniform so I couldn't tell which House she was in), said softly, "Um, Jerry said…"

"Yes?" I prompted impatiently. Jerry is my Quidditch betting partner, who was a right git unfortunately.

"He said…you owe him twenty Galleons, because…something about twice the odds or something…" she trailed off uncertainly. I looked over her head, and I see Jerry and his blond hair looking expectantly at me. In fact, he was within shouting distance.

"What's with the girl?" I shout. Jerry laughed and shrugged.

"Just thought I'd soften you up with a cute little girl," he shouted back, giving the little girl a warm smile.

"You're sick, you know that! What is she, five?" I holler. The small girl scurried off, probably embarrassed. She should be. You don't take orders from a jerk like Jerry.

He shrugged again, indifferent. He held out his hand, and waited.

"Shove it up your arse, Hunter! Puddlemere United for the win!" I shout, and run off down the corridor with my pride in my heart and Galleons jingling in my pocket.

* * *

**Go on - be honest, be constructive, any review is greatly appreciated.**

**Thank you for reading the first chapter :D**


	2. Are You In?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Review?**

**P.S - The switching of the P. will be James - Other - James -Other (alternating every chapter, so next chapter will be in James's POV) (:**

* * *

_Remus P.O.V_

Should I do the Potions essay, or practice transfiguring a pillow into a chair? Maybe I should eat chocolate. After all, it was nearing my time and -

The door burst open and I started; James came in, huffing, puffing, and all red in the face. For someone who was Quidditch captain, he seemed remarkably out of shape. I decided to address this, after my heart rate had calmed down to a gentle thud.

"What's with your face?" I ask bluntly, then grimace at my choice of words.

James glared at me and raised a hand tentatively to his face. "What's - wrong with it - Moony?" he panted.

"I just meant that you look too out of breath for a Quidditch captain," I said, watching as his face slowly drained the red shade.

"I ran from the first floor corridor to the bloody dormitory - of course I'd be out of breath. I'm not Ivan the Invincible!" he said loudly, leaving the door and walking towards his bed.

I will bet five Galleons that he was running from either a) Lily's wand b) One of Sirius's escaped fireworks, or c) Jerry Hunter.

"Why were you running? Is this part of your new Quidditch practice regime," I joked.

"No," James said coolly, now sitting on his bed, "Puddlemere United lost, but I did not, I repeat, did _not _bet twice the odds. He's mental if he thinks I'm paying him twenty Galleons. I'm going to need dress robes."

I'd like those coins by next Hogsmeade visit.

But I did a double take, and got up from my bed to lean against the bedpost. "Why would you need dress robes?"

"You mean _we_," James corrected. I set my mouth in a thin line and raised my eyebrow.

"There's a ball the Heads are planning," James started, but my eyes probably stopped him right in his greasy tracks.

"A ball?" I whispered.

"You and Sirius say that like it's Voldemort or something," James scoffed.

"A ball," I repeat again, deadpanned.

"Yes. Lily -"

"Ah," I say brightly, "say no more." Of course, wherever Lily is, James won't be far behind.

James frowned and said, "Well, she didn't say exactly she was going, but if she's going then we have to go!"

"Why do _we _have to go? I'm not the one who fancies Lily."

"Why do you and Sirius always have to go against me?"

"What are you talking about," I said wearily. I decided to finish do my Potions essay and I rummage my trunk for a parchment and quill.

"None of you can understand why I can't go by myself -"

"So you're going to ask Lily?" I cut in.

"Actually," he said uncertainly, and I groan quietly. "The witches are supposed to ask the wizards."

This made me smile. Then my smile twitched, and my teeth showed, and soon I couldn't hold back the tickle in throat so I let it free, and soon I was laughing and holding my stomach - and I couldn't see where everything came from, or how it all came out in such free falling tears of mirth.

"I am mightily offended, Moony!" James pouted.

"Why is Moony throwing a temper tantrum on the floor?" Sirius asked, having come in just moments before.

"He's laughing," James told him sourly.

"Why?"

"He - ha-ha - thinks that - _ha-ha! _- Lily willaskhimtotheball!" I say quickly, chuckling, sitting on my arse, after pounding on the floor in my cruel glee.

Sirius looked at James with pity. "You don't think Evans is going to ask you? And we've been through this before, Prongs, you don't even know if she's going."

James ruffled his dark hair. A few ends were sticking in the back, but the overall effect wasn't that far out of normal.

"I don't know what I'm going to do. But I do know that Lily probably will go, and McDaniel will surely go, and Lily used to fancy him, and I reckon they might, y'know…"

"So you're going to spy on her?" I ask, my laughter abruptly subsided.

"No. I'm going to sabotage McDaniel." I didn't say anything, because no matter what I say, no matter what spells I use, nothing will keep him from his vision. As a prefect, I'm a little bit too lenient where my friends are concerned, and I fail dismally anyway, so why bother? All of their pranks are relatively harmless…

"So let me get this straight," Peter said. I looked at him, shocked.

"Were you always there, Peter?"

"I was sleeping, and then I heard James come in and I sort of eavesdropped."

"Oh," I said lamely. I need to be more aware of Peter, I think I've been neglecting him.

"Anyway," Peter said, turning his watery eyes to the Quidditch captain who looked disgruntled. "You think Lily will go to the ball. You're assuming she is, so you're assuming that if she goes she will ask McDaniel because she used to fancy him and you want to sabotage him so that Lily hates you, forgets about McDaniel, and asks you to go to the ball with her. Meanwhile, you want to woo her if she does ask you even though she won't because she will hate you because she will know you attacked McDaniel. Plus," he said, looking thoughtful. "You want us to go because you won't tell us why but we all know the reason is because you're pathetic and need moral support from your best mates and you're too proud to admit it," Peter finished, looking satisfied. I was impressed.

Sirius looked at Prongs intently, and said haughtily, "What a bunch of shit. Do you realize that none of that made any sense? I can't even call that a plan, it's more like a messy list of assumptions, pranks, and naivety."

"Okay, so it isn't perfect," James snapped. "It made sense when I was talking to her."

"How about, you want to go to the ball with Lily, you want McDaniel out of the way, and you want us to go because a one-man show is boring?" I said crisply.

James pointed at me eagerly, and said happily, "That sounds better!"

Peter smirked and said, "Now we need a plan. To get rid of McDaniel," he said when we looked confused.

"But we don't even know that Lily fancies him. And he just made Ravenclaw Chaser - it would be cruel to jeopardize their chances for their match in two weeks," I said. Poor McDaniel.

"We face Ravenclaw in two weeks so I really don't give a Hippogriff's arse. And the ball is in three weeks, so why not kill two toads with one stone?" James said smoothly.

"Take him out for three weeks? We're talking about a major prank, Prongs," Sirius warned him, but the look on his face suggested something like Puddlemere United won the Quidditch World Cup.

"This will make up for anything we haven't done the last few months," James told him, his smile wide as a cat.

"Lily will hate you," Peter reminded James. I watch James look unconcerned, but I knew he would turn the earth and the stars to make sure Lily didn't find out.

"Are you in?" James asked me, looking expectant.

"I'll think about," I said, just to keep him off for a few days. I popped a treacle tart in my mouth.

"Think fast," James said. "We're starting tomorrow."

I nearly choked.

* * *

**Review? Please?**


	3. This Time It's for Real

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING.**

**Review please?**

* * *

_James POV_

Look at him. _Look_. At. Him.

He thinks he's so. Damn. Hot.

"Prongs?"

I grunt. This is the most I can muster as of now.

"James." It's Remus now, trying to get my attention. I shall tend to them in one moment. I preoccupy myself with the way McDaniel's brown hair stirs even when he doesn't move, as if some supernatural force is acting on him. Git.

"If you're trying to jinx him, try doing it verbally," Sirius suggested. I borrowed one second of my glaring at McDaniel to glare at my best friend. Then I quickly turned back to my target, who was looking at me with inquisitive blue eyes.

I wrinkle my nose. So does he. I raise my eyebrows. He mirrors me. I can feel my friends watching this silent exchange, and I can sense their exasperation. McDaniel's amusement was so palpable, I could run a knife right through it, and through his thin body.

Or maybe he wasn't mocking me. Perhaps I should feel flattered. Perhaps I'm an idiot. I glower at him for one healthy minute before turning hotly to meet the concerned irises of my buds.

"What's the point of the prank if you're trying to traumatize him already?' Sirius asks me airily, cutting apart his lamb roast with his teeth.

"Just want to scare him, warm him up," I said, grabbing a cup of pumpkin juice, trying to shake off the git's smothering blue eyes that were like a child's. Can't feel pity or show any weaknesses now.

"So what are going to do?" Remus asked interestedly, cutting his own lamb with a fork and knife. I smile a little at the dramatic contrast of Pad and Moony.

I shrugged, but my mind was already deep with several, colorful ideas that were literally keeping me awake at night.

"McDaniel looks pretty calm, if you ask me," Peter said before chugging a whole jug of juice. "And Evans is looking at his direction." This made me glance at Lily, who was trying to look casual and light, looking over at the Ravenclaw table. I growl. I looked around at the brainiest table in the Great Hall to see if there was any other person, anyone else at all that would catch her eye; all I see is McDaniel, this ugly bloke named Fergus Fabio, and this other male who was nibbling on his spoon with a dreamy look.

"She fancies McDaniel, look at her!" I whisper hoarsely. "Let's kick the plan into action now!"

"What plan?" Remus asked.

"Just do it!" I screech, slamming my bread onto the table angrily and stalking off to the door so I don't have to witness Remus's ignorance and Lily's lovesick daze which makes me, well…_sick_.

When I walk around, I never just walk in one continuous, boring pattern. Especially when I think. I whiz by fast, pretending I'm on my broom in the glorious wind. Or I tip toe surreptitiously as if I'm spying on Lily. Or I just walk normally, semi-strut, semi-lazy, like I do when I walk to class. Then there are times, in random intervals during a long walk like this one, that I walk like I have a stick up my arse, because for some reason, it makes me think better. I think it's the way my spine is all lined up with my neck and it just - everything just flows better.

I take out my wand and casually twirl it around my fingers, thinking about what I could do that would send McDaniel flying, crying, or - no, not _dying -_ but, paralyzed for approximately three weeks.

I remember initially thinking it had something to do with a broom, a bird, and a jinx. Hm. I could get Hagrid's baby hippogriff and make McDaniel insult it. A hippogriff is a bird…somewhat. An ugly horse? It's close to a bird, at least.

The broom…I could challenge him to a race (which I would win, even with my Shitting Star) and do a Wronksi Feint and send him flying headfirst into the hippogriff.

A jinx? I could _jinx_the broom to crash into the said hippogriff.

I keep strolling along, now with a slight hop in my step, winking at some portrait ladies looking very dashing in their bland outfits that I see everyday. Isn't there some kind of Portrait Maintenance Service for them? Portrait…Maintenance…

Merlin….never mind. Don't need any more PMS here.

"Hey James," a hear a female voice say as she bounced right on by.

"Hello," I said distractedly. Then I looked back. "Hey! Wait!" The girl looked back at me and I ran back and said hello again to Justine.

"Hi," she said with a small smile. She was cute, with her blond hair and stuff. Big stuff, I think as I give her my famous lopsided smile.

"How are you doing?" I drawl huskily.

"Fine," she said slowly, smirking and turning her head to the side, keeping eye contact with her blue eyes.

I nearly had a stroke.

"_Stop _following me you old bleeder!" I holler at her, and she looked frightened, but all I wanted was to get the hell away from her, and I race down the corridor like my arse was on fire.

"Get away!" I still keep yelling, even though the blond was more than a few hundred yards away. "Get awa - oof!"

I looked down, and Sirius is under me, looking positively peeved. He blew his hair out of his eyes and glared at me.

I smile crookedly, and slowly got off of him, wondering how he caught up to me so quickly.

"What," Sirius started coolly, "the fuck," he emphasized, dusting off his pants, "was that about?"

"I think I called Justine an old bleeder," I told him with a serious look on my face.

Sirius just looked at me as if my brain was currently stewing in a bubbling cauldron that Snape brewed.

"You did - I'm sorry - what was that?" Sirius asked leaning in, incredulous. "Justine?" he hissed. "The blond babe from Hufflepuff?" His eyebrows comically formed one line.

I chuckled. "You have a unibrow." Sirius couldn't help but crack a smile and relax his face. Then he quickly sobered. "Why the hell would you blow off Justine? If this is about Evans -"

"It wasn't Justine though, I swear!"

"Oh?"

"It was McDaniel!"

"McDaniel," he repeated flatly. He must not think very highly of me now.

"Listen, Pad, I'm just as bewildered as you are," I said.

Sirius blinked rapidly before abruptly turning on his heels and started walking away from me.

"I've got a plan," I said brightly, and he turned around with a lazy smile on his face.

"Let's get Moony and Wormtail."

---

"So then the hippogriff, the jinx, and the broom! See how it all goes together so well?"

Peter, Sirius, and Remus looked at me, dumbstruck.

"I know! It's brilliant!" I exclaimed.

Remus was the first to come out of his stupor…I was starting to get worried.

"You're going to harm a creature, for your own selfish purposes?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I'm not too crazy over it. Not one of your better ones, James," Peter agreed. Sirius just looked confused.

"So you want McDaniel to stick his head in a hippogriff's arse after being on an accelerated broom headed straight at it? Sounds alright to me. A tad crude, but hey, McDaniel is after his woman, right?" he said, smiling, already formulating the plan in his head. (I can tell).

"Okay, Moony and Wormtail, what if we use Padfoot instead?"

"I'm sorry?" Sirius spluttered in disbelief. You want that Ravenclaw to stick his head up my -"

"No, no," I said, sighing. "Padfoot, not you." Duh.

I had to use my exceptional Quidditch reflexes to dodge Sirius's fist.

"Enough joking," Remus said sternly. He looked at me with that look that reminds me so much of my Transfiguration teacher, the teacher we all know and learn to love - McGonagall!

"We're not going to use your plan."

Peter looked at me with his watery eyes.

"Why not? I told you, we don't have to use the bird."

Remus frowned at me. "Why don't you do something simple?"

"I want it to be extravagant."

"Like shove a Ravenclaw up my arse," Sirius muttered dryly.

"Okay, Padfoot, I was only joking, but if you must make a big deal about it…" I didn't know what to say after that. "Anyway, I said I wanted to do that, but it doesn't look like that will be the case. You're too difficult," I said, specifically to Remus who looked weary.

"I HAVE AN IDEA!" Sirius howled.

"Will you keep your voice down?" I hissed. After my idea was rejected so harshly, I wasn't in any mood to compromise.

"It's top secret," he whispered. After a pause, in which Moony picked his teeth and Peter complained about being hungry, I reminded Sirius to tell us.

"Wait," Remus suddenly said after flicking the tooth pick away.

"What?"

"Someone's coming up," he said. I wasn't surprised that I had no hope of confirming this with my own ears. His ears are far superior to our normal, human ones. He jokes a lot about it being one of the perks of being a werewolf.

_Rap. Rap._

"Reveal yourself!" Sirius barked. Peter nervously went to his bed.

"It's me," a light, feminine voice told us. My jaw dropped. My love!

"Lily?" I called out, aghast.

"Yes, it's me. Can I come in?" My heart can't possibly take anymore beating. It's irregular and going all over the place. Like to my throat.

"S-sure!" I managed to choke out. I flourished my wand and my _Witch Watch _bikini-edition magazine hid itself under Sirius's bed. I exchanged a quick, nervous look with Sirius, who shrugged.

"Lily…are you there?"

"Are you indecent?" she asked after a pregnant pause. She's so excruciatingly adorable.

"Do you want me to be?" I asked suggestively. Remus shot me a glare that clearly said, I-can't-believe-you-just-said-that-you-prat.

I can just see her roll her eyes and the door clicked and she stepped in, in her wonderful beauty. This was surreal; Lily Evans, in my dormitory!

My hands immediately went up to my hair, then I managed to pass it off as a yawn. She hates when I touch my hair.

"Remus, McGonagall gave me a memo at dinnertime, and I forgot to tell you about the rounds," she said, business-like.

"What is it?" Remus asked.

"Well, we're supposed to do our rounds, now," she said apologetically. She looked around with mild interest. "Why is it only the four of you?" she asked.

"It's always been four -" Peter said, the same time I said, "Since second year."

Lily frowned and Remus cracked a smile. "Our fifth roommate…he fell ill and he had to be kept in solitary confinement for about a month…there were some details that were confusing…but in the end we got the rooms to ourselves."

"I see," she said skeptically. "Two minutes, Remus." She nodded curtly and was about to leave. But I had to know for sure.

"Are you going to the ball, Lily?" I blurted out. I heard Sirius face-palm.

"I don't see how that's any of your business," she said coolly.

"It's just…" I trailed off. You know what? I'm sick of assuming.

"I saw you eyeing the Ravenclaw table," I said bluntly. Her cheeks held a faint trace of pink, and she retorted, "Maybe I was, maybe I wasn't."

"Two minutes, Remus," she snapped, and left.

"This settles it," I said angrily. "She wants McDaniel - she as good as admitted it!"

"Sirius, you had a plan?" Peter prompted.

"I did."

I waited.

And waited.

I checked my watch and wondered if Dumbledore died of age already.

Still waited.

"THE PLAN?" I yelled impatiently.

"It's so secret not even you can know until tomorrow," Sirius said briskly.

"I'm off to my rounds. Let me know when you've come up with some sort of plausible idea," Remus said. He grabbed his wand and was poised to leave when Sirius shouted, "Wait! Come back here, Moony!"

"Lily's waiting -"

"She can wait some more! I'll tell you. Come on now. Huddle around," Sirius said, gesturing with his arms.

I rolled my eyes and leaned in closer to Sirius. Remus walked to our mini group and Peter joined us when he left the bed.

Sirius started talking, and I listened hard. It didn't sound as extravagant as I wanted, nor as clever and original as mine. But it will have to do. Remus gave us the stamp of approval and Peter was finally able to go to sleep peacefully. Sirius was immensely satisfied as I gave him a thumbs up.

Can't wait for tomorrow. I know I said that yesterday, but this time it's for real.

* * *

**Review?**

**Tell me what you think (:**

**Be honest and constructive please, but any review is greatly appreciated (:**


End file.
